


Dogs Chase

by Nevermore_red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, SanSan Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: Prompt: Dogs chase, but wolves pursueFor @8clarify8 on Tumblr





	Dogs Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8Clarify8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Clarify8/gifts).



Sansa could remember playing tag with her siblings when they were younger. It was lighthearted and fun and full of adrenaline, but the good sort, not the kind that meant imminent danger. Back then it was Robb chasing them through the trees, Arya’s shouts and Rickon’s laughter echoing through the woods. Bran would always win, hiding himself away in the tallest of trees that even Jon couldn’t climb. Sansa can remember showing him the best trees to climb, back before dresses and appearances became more important, and she didn’t want dirty hands and scuffed knees.

They weren’t children anymore. Robb was gone. Bran would never climb another tree. Arya’s shouts hadn’t been out of joy for years, and Rickon was more prone to screaming in anger than he was laughing in joy. Jon rarely was home anymore. But Sansa wanted them to have that lightheartedness again, to play and connect again like they had so many years ago.

There was more added to their games now. Gendry was here now, Jojen and his sister Meera. Dany and Missandei. Brienne and Jaime, his brother Tyrion. And Sansa’s favorite addition, Sandor Clegane.

They hadn’t started out playing tag. Jon was back for a visit, so they’d all decided to go camping in the godswood. It was spring now, crisp and warm, green and alive. The day had been filled with hiking and swimming, and now that the sun was starting to set, they’d gathered around the fire. It was Arya who mentioned the memories of their games of tag, and after a few moments of laughing about their stories, Rickon had stood up from his chair, playfully punched Jon in the arm and yelled “Tag!” It had devolved into peals of laughter and screams of delight as each of them took off in different directions.

The last person tagged had been Sandor. Sansa had watched from behind a tree as Dany as swerved out from her hiding place, slapping Sandor’s bicep before taking off in a sprint, her laughter carrying behind her. Sandor had cursed, Sansa had giggled, and his grey eyes snapped to the sound, finding her easily. Sansa gasped, jumping up from her crouch and taking off in a sprint, her heart soaring with excitement as she heard him take up his chase.

Dodging through some trees, Sansa broke out into an open meadow. The grass was tall, up to her knees, whipping her bare calves as her cotton dress caught in the breeze and lifted. Her feet were bare, sandals having been kicked off previously, and the soft grass felt good on her feet, the cool dirt between her toes. Laughing breathlessly, Sansa peaked over her shoulder, saw Sandor quickly gaining on her. He was a big man, yes, but his legs were ridiculously long. One of his strides matched nearly three of hers. She had little chance to get away and she knew it, but the chase was still thrilling.

When he did catch her, instead of just reaching out and tagging her with his fingers, his arm wrapped around her waist. With her momentum, her feet kicked out in front of her, and she shrieked in joy as he spun her around in a circle. Then he placed her back on her feet, his arm still around her waist. Sansa rested both hands on his forearm, let her head fall back against his chest. She smiled as his mouth hovered just over her ear, expecting him to give her a playful nip.

“Tag.” He whispered instead, and then he was gone, his arm no longer around her and Sansa huffed as she stumbled forward, turning around to see him disappearing back into the trees.

He’d been chasing her long enough that the others had all given up by now. They were all probably back at camp, roasting hot dogs or marshmallows. But Sansa knew Sandor, and knew he wouldn’t give up the game until she yielded or until she caught him.

And Sansa had every intention of catching him.

She didn’t chase him. He was too fast for her, anyway. Instead, she stalked him. Quiet as a ghost, she slipped between the trees, the sun so low now that it was growing dark in the woods. But she could still hear him, could still make out his silhouette as he kept looking over his shoulder for her. Ducking under a low hanging branch, Sansa rounded until she was in front of him now. Covering her mouth with a hand to keep from making any noise as Sandor unknowingly walked straight towards her. Pressing her back against the tree, she waited until he creeped past her, and then she stepped in behind him, wrapping both arms around his torso.

“What the fuck.” He jumped and Sansa giggled.

“Boo.” She said into his back and he huffed, then chuckled, pulling her hands from around him so he could turn to face her.

“Stealthy little bird.” He grumbled. “You scared the shite out of me.”

“I’ve been a wolf far longer than I’ve been a little bird.” She reminded him with a smile. “And dogs may chase, but wolves pursue.”

“Aye.” He nodded, that soft look in his gaze that was reserved for only her. His hand reached out, catching some of the hair that had fallen over her shoulder. He pulled some grass free of the strands, then glanced down at her bare feet. A brow lifted. “Are your feet cut up from all this running about?”

Sansa looked down as well. It was too dark to see any details, but she lifted each foot in turn. It wasn’t until now that she realized they stung. Nothing too deep or bad, and it had been worth the fun.

“I’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

Sandor grunted, and then she shrieked in surprise when he scooped her into his arms like she weighed nothing at all. Her shriek turned into a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“My knight in shinning armor.”

Sandor looked down at her, shaking his head. “Not a knight, and there’s nothing shinning about me.”

“Fine.” She relented, touching his cheek to keep him from looking away. “But you’re still my hero.”

He didn’t argue, but he didn’t agree. Instead, he hefted her more securely in his arms and started back towards the camp. Sansa sighed in contentment, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

The past few years had been hard and painful, but if there was one good thing that came out of all of that, it was that she had managed to catch the Hound. Luckily for her, he had just been waiting to get caught.


End file.
